Forevermore
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: Sometimes, being blinded by love is a bad thing


**Forevermore**

**By:** Forgoten Sunrise

**AN:** So i wrote this story almost a year ago and just found it as i was cleaning my room, so I decieded to take it a fix it up an post it. I needed to write some more AF anyways. Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

The rain cascaded down the rounded garden window pane as the tears trickled down the pretty pale face of Minerva. Only in private, when the expansive Fowl Manor was empty, did she let her pain show.

To anyone outside looking in, their marriage seemed like a fairytale. Roses and lilies and forget-me-nots where always presented to her. She woke up daily to world class chocolates on her bedside table. He never forgot a holiday nor birthday nor anniversary. No, he planned every event months in advance.

He acted like the perfect husband.

He was excellent at keeping up charades

Artemis , like his father before him, spent a lot of time on business. Quote unquote.

To be fair, most of it was actually legitimate business. But some of it wasn't. Sometimes when he spent his nights away, he was busy scamming his way into a lucrative pot. But sometimes, when he was gone until the early hours of the morning, he was spending time with his "extra-curricular client"

Better known as the slutty tramps that fond over her husband because of his looks but mostly because of his money.

Stupid whores.

It killed her to see him buy into them. It killed her that he dared cheat on _her_. But at the same time she allowed it.

"Minerva?" asked a familiar soft voice.

"In the Garden Room," She spat out dryly and wiped her tears away quickly.

Holly entered the room without a sound.

"He's gone again?" Her question was filled with both hurt and anger. Minerva just nodded her head stiffly. Holly sighed and a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Minerva…" She started, choosing her words carefully. "Five years. You've put up with this for five years. Don't you think it's time to move on?"

Minerva turned to look at the woman that was hovering just over her shoulder. Holly was the only person outside the Fowl family who knew about what was going on between her and Artemis. Automatically, Holly sided with Minerva and they soon became good friends.

Minerva took in a sharp breath. Was leaving Artemis her best bet? The answer was obvious. Of course it was. It was the logical choice. But something held her back.

It was the same thing that forced her to wait three years for his return. The same thing that allowed him to take her and the same thing that enabled her to let Artemis get away with his excursion.

She was held back by her love.

As sad as it was, Minerva knew she could never leave because of her love for him. Artemis would have to be the first to leave. And even then, she wouldn't give in. she would never call it quits.

"What do you want me to say Holly," her voice was devoid of emotion. "'Oh, yes! I think I'll just pack my bags tonight and leave on the midnight train'" she mocked.

"It's been five years and I'm still here aren't I? He hasn't left me. He comes back every time. That's all that matters to me. That's all that matters."

She had to repeat it to herself several times for reassurance. It was a blatant lie.

Holly rolled her eyes, not b believing it for a moment.

"Minerva! This is destroying you! If anything give him an ultimatum; you and you love or his whores. This is so wrong, Minnie! You have to make him chose."

"And what if he doesn't choose me?"

"Then he's an idiot and deservers what's coming his way."

Minerva was quiet again. Even after all he had done to her, she still felt like he deserved the best.

"You know I can't stand to see you like this," Holly sighed and wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her. "You deserve better than this."

Holly knew that she wasn't going to be able to change her friends mine. Not to night.

Minerva was lost, deep within the forest of her own emotions. She couldn't see past the fog of her love. And until she was able to escape it, she would be held captive by her husband, forevermore.

* * *

**AN: **Review are welcomed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
